The present invention relates to an anti-skid tire apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an anti-skid tire apparatus attached to a tire which is effective in preventing slipping and skidding as well as improving traction and motor vehicle control on icy roads.
Objects of the invention are to provide an anti-skid tire apparatus of simple structure, which is inexpensive to manufacture, installed and detached with ease and convenience on new and existing motor vehicle tires, and which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to prevent the motor vehicles from slipping while in operation on snow-covered or icy roads.
Conventional snow tires are being widely used but they do not necessarily fulfill the role of preventing motor vehicles from slipping and skidding on snow-covered or icy roads and frequently cause traffic jams.
Generally, metal chains are utilized on tires so as to provide an improved stability of motor vehicle control on icy roads. Nonetheless, such metal chains not only produce excessive noise but also cause damage to road surfaces, particularly paved roads.
The only prior art disclosure which deals in any way with the avoidance of slipping is found in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 51-100402 in which a belt comprised of rubber studs is installed on the tire tread and fastened to the rim of the wheel by means of hooks.
The disadvantage associated with the cited invention is that numerous hooks must be individually fastened in order to install and remove the belt on the tire tread which is a quite bulky and time consuming process.
The present invention has been made essentially in an attempt to overcome the above-mentioned problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel anti-skid apparatus comprised of a cover structure having jagged U-shaped cleats secured so as to maximize the effect of preventing the tires from slipping and skidding, avoid any damage to the pavement, and install and detach easily and conveniently.